The Set Up
by TheGothicSadist
Summary: Raven, Ios, and Dakotah invite the guys, Romania, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Melvin and Thief King Bakura over. They set out many weppons and they sit back to see what happens, and yaoi happens. Rated M for content. W/Hectatechik and Dakorahofmanyfandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note(please read)**

**This was written with my two best friends(Dakotah from Dakotahormanyfandoms and Bellatrix from Hectatechik, check out their profiles!)! It was REALLY long so I had to separate it into three chapters, so sorry if it cuts off at a weird place! We might add more later, but because we have waited so long to, I doubt it. **

_Raven takes handcuffs and sets them in the corner. _

"_Hehe! They're going to kill us when they find out what we've done to the place... maybe even before they kill each other!" Ios says, as she looks at Raven._

"_Hey guys, why exactly did you want me to bring rope anyway..." Dakotah says and, sees the handcuffs and other assorted stuff, "We're setting the guys up, aren't we?_

"_Yup!" Raven says_

"_Just watch through the closet, Dakotah. You'll see" Ios says, winking at Dakotah_

"_Ah, this is going to be fun…" Raven says laughs sadistically._

_Ios turns to Raven and asks; "Did you remember the knives?" _

"_Yes, yes I did!" Raven pulls out many different sized knives from her bag "How's this, Ios?"_

"_Those are perfect!" Dakotah says_

_Ios searches through her bag and pulls out a pair of western boots with spurs. "Like the 'special surprise' I was discussing earlier?"_

_Raven smiles sadistically "I love it!"_

"_Hmm... do you have any longer knives...?" Ios asks_

"_Hows this?" Raven says as she pulls out butcher knife from her bag._

"_Ahh, splendid! You really know how to go about these things!" Ios says_

"_Yes, yes I do." Raven says_

"_What about the..." Ios pauses. "Oh, shit!" _

"_What?" Dakotah and Raven ask at the same time._

"_I think I hear them coming!Are we set?"_

The door bell rings.

"I hope we are!" Raven says.

Ios shoves Dakotah and Raven into closet."Hide, hide!"

" Fine! Fine!" Raven says, walking into the closet

"Hey! Okay, okay…" Dakotah says

"Shh!" Ios says

"Make me" Raven sticks out her tongue

Ios grabs one of the knives, "Hush it!"

" Fine!" Raven says in total fear.

"Meep!" Dakotah says

"Crap! Who will get the door?" Ios asks

"You!" Raven shouts

Ios growls,"FINE! But you better next time... or else!"

"Is there even going to BE a next time?" Raven asks, Ios doesn't even respond

Ios pastes smile on her face as doorbell rings again. "Wish me luck..."

"Break a leg" Raven says sarcastically.

Ios says under breath; "Probably..." She sighs

"Just go let them in..." Dakotah says

"They're probably wondering what's going on." Raven says

Ios dashes to the living room, and opens the door "Hey, guys!" She pauses to pant "what" pant "brings you here?" Pant.

"What the... bloody hell!" Bakura says, Touzoku just remains silent

"'Ello Ios!" Ryou says, as Marik the spots knives.

"H-hey!" Ios hugs Ryou "Come inside!"

"Freaking..." Marik says.

"Don't mind that! I'm just... taking up... knife throwing... " Ios says, obviously making this up as she says it.

"And the handcuffs?" Bakura asks

"!" Ios says in one whole run-on word.

"I like handcuffs..." Romania says

"I bet you do..." Bakura says under his breath.

"I think what's going on here guys...Yaoi. That's what." Romania says


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear I'm going to kill those women—" Melvin says

Raven immerges from the closet; "Hello all!"

"I heard that, Melvin." Dakotah says

Melvin grabs knife and holds itto Raven's throat,"Speak fast!"

"Mmm. I like this game" Raven says, petting Melvin's side.

"Uhh...Melvin...Don't do anything drastic..." Ryou says

Melvin looks at him with a tamed expression "But..."

"Hey Marik, we got you ice cubes." Dakotah says smirking

"ICE CUBES!" Marik tares off his shirt and rubs nipples with ice the cubes.

"Mission accomplished."

Touzoku takes a sharp intake of breath, followed by laborious breathing.

"Come and get it boys!"

Ryou blushes.

Marikcollapses to the ground."Yes…"

Melvin, seeming to get into the spirit of things, says"Come, Ryou..."

Ryou giggles"Oh...okay..."

Bakura goes and starts violently making out with Marik.

"Oh my..." Ryou says.

"Oh Yes." Romania says

"You want to join, Romania?" Bakura says panting over Marik's body.

Touzoku's face flushes.

"Why not?" Romania says joining to make a threesome. Bakura violently tares off Romania's shirt. Romania smiles and lightly bites Bakura's neck.

Bakura moans loudly,"Yes..." And rubs Marik's lump

Melvin grasps Ryou's wrist and forces him onto the crowded rainbow table, "You're in for the best and worst night of your life..." Melvin laughs. Ryou giggles and looks away

"Why not make it a sixsome?" Bakura asks.

"Don't tell me you're counting me in this..." Touzoku says

"Oh, but, I am." Bakura says.

Touzoku stares at the crowd in masked horror.

"Make... me." Touzoku says.

Romania whisper-chants; "Yes… Yes… Yes…" Bakura pulls off his own shirt

Aurora: "Oh, I believe I will," Melvin says in a dangerously soft voice, rising to his feet and leaving a half-naked Ryou panting on the table.

"Ryou, care to join?" Bakura asks, Romania stops making out with Marik to observe what is about to happen.

"Umm...no thanks...I mean...Melvin and I were kind of in the middle of something..." Ryou says

As Touzoku begins to back away in now more obvious fear, Melvin, cool, collected, slowly selects an implement from the long line of them... grasps a trembling Touzoku and shoves him against the wall, using brute strength to tie his wrists together. A soft "please" can be heard from Thief King Bakura. No one knows whether this is in fear or he is yanked to the table, where Melvin straddles him and selects one of the medium-sized watches in fear and delight. Romania watches from PRUE delight. Melvin presses the knife to his throat as Akefia begins to pant and writhe beneath him.A lone sentence resonates around the room:

"Take off your pants."

Bakura turns to the array of knives before him, and takes a fairly good sized one, then returns to where he left.

"Oh YES. Do it, Touzoku. Do it." Romania says When Touzoku doesn't acquiesce; Melvin pulls down his pants- with his teeth.

"Romania, does pain give you," pause. "Plesure?" Bakura asks

Romania smiles "That depends. What kind of pain are we talking about? Blood?"

From another room, Ios perks up.

"Your own." Bakurastraddles Romania and makes a large, but not very deep cut on his stomach

Romania moans with pleasure and licks blood trickling down abdomen "Yes."

"I don't mind..." Marik says

Touzoku says"Hmm... you do, do you?"A sadistic smile spreads slowly across his face.

"Good." Bakura makes one more cut, around the spot of the other, then says; "Do anything you wish"

Romania grins;"I'll accept that offer...just as soon as I find something suitable..."

"Ooh?" Bakura grins sadistically"Please do."

Melvin grins sadistically and says "Come join us." Touzoku trembles and mouths the word 'no'

"Well? What do you say to that, Bakura?" Romania asks

"I say do as ye will!" Bakura says

Melvin chuckles "If ye harm... none!" Melvin laughs. Romania leads Bakura over to where Touzoku and Melvin are.

"That doesn't apply here, Melvin." Bakura says as he follows Romania eagerly. Melvin laughs even more sadistically.

"So boys, what shall we do to our newest 'friend'?" Romania asks

Bakura laughssadistically"I'm all yours"

"I'd say let's find out how good he is first." Melvin grows tired of trying to pull off pants and tears them instead.

"Wonderful idea." Romania says Bakura stands waiting.

Touzoku deliciously panicked says "W-wait, no!"

Romania chuckles "What is it? Are you scared?" Romania asks Touzoku. Touzoku pants.

"Have you never had it…" Bakura pauses to laugh sadistically"…up the butt?" Touzoku's eyes close and flush spreads across face

Melvin looks down at Touzoku,"I don't think he's had it... at all!" He laughs, "Mmm, what an interesting awakening..." Bakura laughs sadistically.

"Now Romania, what will you do to me?" Bakura asks

"Hmm..." Romania looks at handcuffs and puts on a random police hat."What do you think I'm going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ios glances wide-eyed at Dakotah and Raven; "We never counted on that, did we?"_

"_I certainly didn't!" Dakotah says_

"_Nope, but it's turning out well!" Raven says_

"_Do you think we should stop them?" Ios asks_

"_NO!" Raven and Dakotah say at the same time_

"…_I agree." Ios says as Raven laughs sadistically._

Melvin draws his knife slowly along Touzoku's neck, making him cry out in pain.

"Police me." Bakura says to Romania.

Romania handcuffs Bakura and pins him up against the wall with their faces two inches apart As you wish.

Bakura Kisses Romania, with full tongue "I do" Romania kisses Bakura back just as passionately, sliding his hands down his bare chest.

Barely heard over Bakura and Romania "it's not rape if you enjoy it, Touzoku..." Melvin says.

Bakura moans against Romania's lips. "Now, Romania, Don't forget that I like pain. INTENCE PAIN"

Romania unbuckles Bakura's belt and throws it to the other side of the room. "Noted."

Melvin, Grasping Touzoku and doing surprisingly good handwork "It's not rape..." He smirked "If you enjoy it."

"It's also not rape if you yell surprise." Picks up a knife and flips Bakura around so his front is against the wall "Surprise."


End file.
